


Einstein

by cumonlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Jealousy, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumonlou/pseuds/cumonlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets fed up with Eleanor and having to hide their relationship, and decides to punish Louis a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Einstein

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my best friend for helping me! Since this was my first time writing something like this, and i had a lot of fun doing it. maybe i’ll take prompts in the future. But i really hope you guys like it because my friend and i worked hard on it. so yeah give me some feedback! that would be great! and enjoy! <3  
> P.S. This story is also posted on my tumblr (cumonlou) so you may have already seen/read it. <3

“What’s she doing here?” Harry snarled from the door as he walked into the dressing room.

Harry obviously is not a fan of Eleanor and never has been. It’s probably because she gets to be with me in public more than he does, and I mean really be with me, like as a couple, which we are, sort of.

We would be more of a couple if our devil of a manager stopped trying to cover us up and keep us apart. I swear, he must have government training or something because he could probably have made the Prince Harry in Vegas pictures go unnoticed, maybe even disappear altogether. Anyway, the only time we get to really be together is at home in our flat.

I can tell how hard it is on Harry to always have to watch me with Eleanor, but he never understands how hard it is to be with her and not him and watch him be upset when I go out with her. He has been in the meetings with management, ever since the beginning of Eleanor which was actually the beginning of us – more accurately the day after better known as The Awefulest Day or the day when management found out and screwed us over.

Sometimes I swear it is just not worth it. All of the money, living my dream is just not worth it when I have to be fake about the most important thing in my life. It is a lose-lose situation. Neither of us are actually happy and we have been fighting almost constantly lately. I’m so tired of it and would I love to fix it all – even know how to fix it all – but then there is management.

“Hello Harry. It’s so nice to see you again.” Eleanor replied, in her fake kind voice that she uses so often on my poor boyfriend. She can really be a bitch most of the time – she is a bitch most of the time – and I honestly cannot stand her.

She reached for my hand, trying to intertwine our fingers, and smirked in Harry’s direction. It was the last straw.

“Louis can I talk to you? Alone.” Harry paused, “Like now.” pause, “or whenever you’re done with that.” His tone was nothing short of disgusted and he looked pissed – not how-dare-you-take-the-last-slice-of-pizza mad, but proper furious – as he stormed out of the room. He even slammed the door for emphasis, ever the dramaqueen king.

“The hell was that?”

“The hell was what?” her voice was sickly sweet and the thought of punching her in the face did pop up somewhere in my mind.

“No one else was in here. You do remember that you’re paid, right? That I don’t actually give a damn about you.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t have a bit of fun.” she flashed her stupid smirk again.

“You do realize that this is my fucking life, right?”

No response just that damn ever present smirk.

“Whatever.” I turned away, not caring to give an explanation to the creature sent from the lower rings of hell to destroy my life, to go talk to someone who I actually cared about and added, “Cunt.”

“Twat.”

Right.

This was my life.

I was so over dealing with this drama. I needed to clear my head, but there was no time. I hate having to deal with all of this bullshit just so I can be with someone that I love. Why must this all be so complicated?

Right. Management.

To say the least, I was not happy when I finally got outside and found Harry.

“Took your time.” Harry was looking down at his phone probably pretending to text. He always did that when he was agitated, but he had never done it to me before.

“Harry, put your phone –”

“Why?” he interrupted, “I’m texting my fake girlfriend. She’s a total slag, but I’m going to defend her, even though I clearly can’t stand her, but that’s okay. It’s not like she takes up all of my time or anything, oh wait, that’s exactly what the little who –”

“You could be a little bit nicer to her Harry, she does cover our asses.” I snapped.

“Cover our asses from what exactly, Lou?” he was basically yelling now. Great. Wonderful. This is exactly how I had pictured my day going.

“You know exactly what she –”

“Bull. Shit.” he went back to fiddling with his phone, his voice calming, “I will never be nice to her, Lou. She takes you away from me.” I could hear the sadness in his voice and it hurt me to hear him so weak and vulnerable.

I stepped closer to him, “Haz, she could never take me away from you. I don’t know why you don’t know that, after all we’ve been through. I love you and only you so stop with all this wallowing in self pity stuff and just open your eyes.”

“Lou, –”

“She’s a god damned uni student, Harry! One who gets paid to be seen with me and nothing more, so get over it.” I shouted at him.

“You think I care who she is? She could be from the Shitsville, Kentucky and it would still bother me. I hate that she gets to spend more time with you than I do. Hell, I hate that you even gave her a second glance.” He spat back at me.

“Harry, can we save this for at home? Where we live and sleep together?” I asked, now more than a bit exasperated at all the fights we have been having about this dumb meaningless girl who somehow weaseled her way into a contract.

Fucking management.

“Whatever.” He stalked off, probably to go complain to Niall.

“Right, go tell Ireland.”

I had not meant for him to hear that, or even to say it out loud.

“Well, now that you mention it.”

Damn it. We had a performance tonight and I had to get ready so I swept all of my issues under the rug and returned to my dressing room, where Eleanor still was, enjoying the free drinks.

“Out.” I commanded without even looking at her.

“Bossy, bossy. Harry must like that.” she smirked as she poured herself another glass of champagne.

“Shut up and get out.”

“Gone.” I could practically hear her smirking as she shut the door on her way out.

“Don’t let it hit you.” I mumbled.

We had a performance. I had to get ready. I had to focus. I had to – this was not going to end well.

Harry never even looked at me during the performance. No matter how many glances or butt smacks I threw his way, he would not dare return the favor. All of this made for a very bad, and needless to say awkward, performance which made for and even worse meeting with our manager.

“What the fuck was that out there?” Our manager, Mike, shouted at Harry and me once we made our way off the stage.

“I don’t know why don’t you ask Louis?” Harry said begrudgingly, still refusing eye contact with me.

“Well whatever the hell is going on between you two, fix it, and quick. I don’t want to see another performance like that for as long as I live.” He shouted once again and stalked off to where ever he had come from mumbling what sounded like, “It’s gonna take fifty PR reps to fix this pile of…” I stopped listening.

“Harry, what’s wrong?” I asked before pleading, “For God’s sake, just look at me for a second!”

There was no reply. He just stalked off to his dressing room.

This was far from normal. Harry and I could always talk out our issues: he had never once given me the silent treatment, which was a big deal for him. How the hell was I supposed to fix this?

Well, I did have one idea. It scared the shit out of me, but it had to be done. Throwing away what we had just to please everyone would kill me. I was unable to deal with this anymore.

I pulled out my phone, opened the twitter app, changed my password so management would be denied access, and composed a tweet. I must have gone through at least ten versions of it before finally settling on one.

“@Harry_Styles I love you more than anything in the world. The world needs to know that you belong to me and I hopefully still belong to you. Love your Boo Bear!”

I quickly hit send before I could change my mind.

I knew that it was not the solution, but it was the start of one. More importantly it was all I had to offer. I found myself hoping I would still have a job tomorrow as I wandered towards Harry’s dressing room.

“Haz?” I called out tentatively.

“Do you realize what this means Lou?” He did not bother to look up from his phone until I was standing directly in front of him.

“Career-wise? We won’t know until the morning, but I know what it means with you. I know it means that I’m sorry. This is what you wanted, isn’t it? For the world to know? For us to finally be real? Well Harry Styles now they do and it is and, well, I think they deserve a follow up tweet don’t you?” I said as I pulled him in close, kissing the tip of his nose.

“How about a follow up picture?” He said with a knowing smirk as he crashed out lips together.

“I like the way you think Styles.” I murmured, my lips still ghosting over his as he pulled out his iPhone to promptly snap a picture of us kissing passionately.

“Well before this blows up in our face, we should probably get the hell out of dodge.” he laughed as he published the tweet. It was official now. God, this was scary, but it was also freeing.

“Also,” Harry added, “Does this mean the bitch gets sent back to the fires hell where she came from?”

“Probably.”

“Well, in that case, I think I have some plans for you at home. Let’s go Boo Bear.” He tugged me out the door, returning to his playful self that I love oh so much.

“What kind of plans…?” I inquired in an equally playful tone as I not so gracefully got into his car.

“You’ll see.” He said with a wink as he pulled out of the parking lot and headed in the direction of our flat.

“I wonder what they’ll do to us…” I said a bit to myself and bit nervous as I thought of the possibilities. Harry shut me up with his lips.

I pulled away to scream at him, “You’re driving, you idiot! I don’t want to have to quote Einstein to you again.”

“What are you talking about?” he laughed.

“Albert Einstein said that any man who can drive safely while kissing a pretty boy is simply not giving the kiss the attention it deserves.”

“Really? I didn’t know Einstein swung that way.”

“Well, he didn’t I was paraphrasing, erm, just changing one word really, but it doesn’t actually matter I think.”

“Oh, so you aren’t my pretty girl?”

“You knew the quote I was talking about?”

“No, but I’m not an idiot.”

“Right, so what do you think they’re going to do to us?”

“Who?”

“Management.”

“Well somehow I doubt they can just kick out two of the members of the ‘biggest boy band in the world’. And sadly they’ll probably try to cover it up. But I really don’t know how they could.” Harry replied, and reached over to squeeze my hand reassuringly, “We’ll get through this Lou.”

He knew I was freaked out and uncomfortable about the whole situation but it was hard be a lot of those things when he was grinning the way he was as he drove a sexy sports car with one hand.

“I can’t believe you did it Lou. I’m so proud. I’m so happy.” He told me and kissed me. We were at a red light, so I let it slide. I even leaned over to let him properly ravage my mouth, until a car behind us started honking his horn making us snap back to reality.

“Driving. Right.” Harry smirked. God, I loved that smirk.

Before we got home I decided to open twitter and see what mayhem was going on since the two tweets. Mayhem, as it turned out, was exactly the word for it.

There were all sorts of tweets and, while some were a bit negative, most were surprisingly supportive and encouraging and downright excited for us. It was great to see really, because no one but our families, band mates, managers, and closest friends knew of our relationship and now the whole world knew that I was gay. It was weird coming out so publically and was going to take some getting used to, but when I remembered the gorgeous man I was lucky enough to call my boyfriend and the man who had “plans” for me when we got home, well, the thought away made me dick twitch in my pants.

We pulled into the complex garage and had to sneak up the back to miss the paparazzi crowd that had formed, no doubt trying to catch the first “official” “larry stylinson” shot, as we escaped into our “love hut”.

“I’ll meet you in the bedroom. I’ve got to grab a few things first.” Harry said once we were in the door, but I didn’t move I just kind of stared at him incredulously.

“Well… go on! Get in there!” He said now pushing me towards the direction of the bedroom.

Once I stripped out of the suit I was wearing for the performance and changed into my sweats and a t-shirt, skipping the underwear bit. And just as I was lying down on the bed Harry entered the room, with a bag in his hands.

“Alright Lou. This is how it’s going to go. You are going to listen to me and do whatever I say. If you dare defy me you will be punished. Are you ready?” He said, without missing a beat and looking incredibly serious, and hot.

“Y-yess.” I stuttered in response. Harry didn’t always take control in the bedroom, but when it did it was usually very rewarding.

“Good. Now, strip.” He said, once again not missing a beat, as I quickly obeyed.

“Excellent.” He said once I was completely naked as he climbed on top of me and finally kissed me.

This wasn’t a kiss of passion this was a kiss of pure desire and want. This was a kiss that turned me on and left me wanting more. And as the kiss deepened, he began to move to other parts of my body, starting with my neck. He placed kisses up and down my neck and collar bones, stopping to suck, not one but, two love bites into my skin in both places, causing me to moan in pleasure.

“You’re mine Louis Tomlinson. Never forget it.” He said as he licked over the second love bite on my collar bone.

“Mmmm.” Was all I could manage in response to his assault upon my body.

I soon found my hands wandering his body, pulling at the hem of his t-shirt, begging him to remove it.

“Not yet Lou. Touch it again and I’ll open up the bag.” He warned as he began his ascent down my body, getting closer and closer to the place that needed his touch so badly.

“Look who’s happy to see me.” He said as he got down to the V-line on my torso.

“Always.” I said a bit breathlessly.

“Should I do something about that?” He asked rhetorically, as he already had begun to “do something about it”.

Clasping his hand around my shaft, he began rubbing me up and down, using the pre-cum to lube his hand. Eliciting a few lines of curse words and moans from my mouth, and leaving me begging for more.

“You like that don’t you?” He said as his hand continued to work my shaft and his mouth continued its attack on my torso.

Eventually his mouth moved lower as he replaced his hands work with his mouth. He licked a line up my shaft and then rolled his tongue around my tip as I moaned and groaned in response, before taking me completely in his mouth. But it wasn’t enough and I found myself thrusting deeper into his mouth, causing him to gag a bit in response a bit before hallowing out his mouth further and letting loose a moan of his own.

“Harryyy, I need you.” I moaned as he began sucking harder on my throbbing dick.

“Beg for it Boo Bear.” He mumbled around my dick that was currently taking up his entire mouth and causing vibrations to move up and down it, making me groan even louder, as I began to feel closer and closer to my climax.

“I’m going to cum in your mouth if you don’t get in me now.” I whisper shouted at him, but he didn’t relent his attack, he just sucked harder.

“You don’t get to cum until I say you can.” Harry said as he suddenly pulled his mouth off of me and went for the bag on the bedside table and removed something out of it but I couldn’t see what it was.

“Don’t move.” He said as he pulled out the handcuffs, which he must have gotten from the bag, from behind his back and straddled me on the bed.

“I’m going to use these so you can’t even try to touch yourself.” He growled as he began to handcuff my hands to the bed posts.

This was new, and I had no idea Harry was into this kind of stuff but it was really hot and I found myself even more turned on than I was before.

Once he was done with the handcuffs and I properly trussed up on the bed, Harry’s smile grew wider, “You look so sexy right now.” He said to me as he reached into the bag again and pulled out some lube.

“No condom?” I said a bit teasingly, as I knew Harry never used condoms when he was in charge and topping.

“No, way. I want to feel you come undone around me.” He said as got closer and closer to my face, before quickly pulling away to rub some lube on his hands, and began warming it up.

He then reached under me to entrance where he began to work the area around my hole with his lubed up fingers, before quickly moving inside. He slipped two fingers in at first, giving me no time to prepare and causing me to gasp a bit at the sudden feeling, but I soon got used to it and found myself saying, “More Harry, I need more.” Which he easily obliged to as he added a third finger into my hole and began scissoring his fingers inside me and spreading me, getting me ready for him.

“Harry, I’m ready. Come on.” I moaned out after a while of his fingers filling me, I wanted the real thing.

There was no hesitation as he quickly removed his fingers and lifted my legs up and around his shoulders to get a better angle and then he thrusting into me. It wasn’t slow and easy, it was rough and hard and the angle the position created made it even easier to hit that bundle of nerves inside me that he knew oh so well.

We were a mess of sweat and curse words as we continued our assault on each others’ bodies. I could feel him filling me up, thrusting in and out roughly, and I had an undeniable urge to touch him and I found myself struggling against the handcuffs that still held me back from touching him or myself. Harry’s thrusts continued to get harder, as if it was even possible, and as he began to hit my sweet spot more and more I could feel myself getting closer and closer to my release, and as his thrusts started getting sloppier I could tell he was too.

“So, close Lou.” He called out eventually, slowing his thrusts a bit as if the pleasure was taking too much energy out of him to continue his previous rhythm.

“Me to Harry. Come on.” I said and I started to thrust back into him.

It only took a few of our combined thrusts to make us both reach our climaxes at the same time as I felt Harry’s seed fill me up and watched my own seed spread across his chest, as we yelled out each others’ names.

“God damn, Harry. Where did that come from?” I asked after we were both unraveled from each others’ sweaty and sperm filled bodies, and in the bathroom cleaning ourselves up.

“Well, Lou, I’ve had that planned for weeks now, I was just waiting for the perfect time to put it into action and tonight seemed like a pretty good night to use it.” He said as he turned and winked at me.

“I love you, Harry Styles.” I said, pulling him into me, not caring that he still had some cum still on his chest.

“And I love you Louis Tomlinson.” he smiled in postcoital bliss, “And I want to be with you.” He paused to kiss my jaw, my neck, my chest, “With you. Forever.”

“Forever.” I repeated with a smile.

I kissed his beautiful brown curls one last time before sliding into blissful sleep with the most perfect boy in the world’s head pressed to my chest. If this wasn’t love, then who knows what is?

After all, Einstein once said that gravitation was responsible for people falling in love, or something like that. With the way gravity let our bodies fit together, I had no problem believing that it was true.


End file.
